Happy Birthday Sakuragi!!
by hatsuyuki
Summary: hmmm...what happens when the SD boys forget about Sakuragi's birthday? How will he react? Pls r&r...(a spur of the moment fic, so gomen if it's a bit 'off')


Happy Birthday Sakuragi!  
  
Disclaimer: The SD characters do not belong to me...yada yada yada....  
  
p/s: This fic is a little rushed, so...it may be a little 'off' somewhere...ahehehe....p/s r&r anyway...ne?  
  
  
  
It was 31st of march...just a day before...  
  
'How could they! No one has even mentioned the tensai's birthday yet.' Hanamichi paced up and down his room, almost wearing out the parquet floor.  
  
"Shimatta! I'm going to be late!" With that, the boy picked up his bag, ran straight out of the house.  
  
  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi!" The teacher called.  
  
Silence...  
  
"Sakuragi!"  
  
This time, someone ran through the door, obviously not thinking that he could slide it open. Once in, he stopped right in front of his teacher, barely missing him by an inch.  
  
"Ehehehehe...ohayo...sensei." The boy inched to his seat.  
  
'Relax...have to watch the blood pressure...relax." The teacher walked to the board. "Everyone, please take out your English text book..."  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
"WHAT is it now?!"  
  
Sakuragi laughed to himself softly. He lifted his bag, shaking it upside- down. Nothing fell out. That was it...the teacher finally exploded.  
  
  
  
"Kuso...no wonder my bag was so light this morning." The red-haired, self proclaimed 'Tensai' thought to himself, as he walked to the principle's office.  
  
This was going to be a long day...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Faster!" A voice bellowed through the whole gym. Behind the closed doors, the sound of footsteps, and the chanting of '1,2' could be heard.  
  
"NYHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The Tensai is here, so no one has to worry..."  
  
* WHACK *  
  
"Itai! Ayako-san, watch where you swing that thing. You might damage the tensai's delicate head." He said, rubbing the newly formed bump on his head.  
  
"Yeah right..." Mitsui mumbled.  
  
"Do'aho..."  
  
"Nani?! TEME!!!"  
  
* WHACK *  
  
"Hai hai..." Lowering his head, Sakuragi joined in with the rest of the team.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi..." Muttered the point guard.  
  
Mitsui shot Miyagi a glare. "What? I'm trying to practice here..." Before he could continue, he found himself silenced by the shorter boy.  
  
"I think that there is something wrong with Sakuragi today."  
  
Both turn to observe the boy's actions. Sakuragi was missing every one of his jump shots, and he wasn't even bothering to sneak a slam dunk. Most importantly, he wasn't singing his Tensai song, or calling Rukawa 'kitsune'. Yep, there definitely was something wrong.  
  
Mitsui nodded in response to Miyagi's observation. "Yeah, it must be something really important to get him down like that."  
  
"Maybe we can Youhei after basketball practice."  
  
Both nodded.  
  
  
  
Some banged on the door. Youhei, the former gangster's best friend walked slowly to the door. 'Who could it be? It's already past 8, and it's raining so heavily outside...'  
  
Youhei placed his hand on the cold metal door knob, and with a twist of his wrist, the opened the door, to find a drenched, and breathless Mitsui and Miyagi.  
  
"Oh? What are you guys doing here?" He asked, as he guided them in. Youhei walked into one of the room, and came out with two towels.  
  
"Hey. There's something going on with..." Mitsui paused, as he took the towel from Youhei. "Arigatou. Yeah, and like I was saying. There is something strange going on with Sakuragi."  
  
"Isn't there always?" The younger boy joked, but realized that the other two were serious. "So, what?"  
  
"That's what we want to know." Miyagi said, toweling his hair dry.  
  
Youhei plopped himself onto the floor. "Hmm...let's see can't be because of any test results....can't be Rukawa either..."  
  
'Rukawa?' Both Mitsui and Miyagi thought, but thought against asking him what he meant.  
  
"Soka! What date is it today?"  
  
"It's the 31st....why?" Mitsui answered, as Miyagi was still busy counting his fingers.  
  
Youhei laughed, finally realizing the problem.  
  
Both boys stared at the boy, confused at why he was so happy. "What is it?"  
  
Composing himself, Youhei said. "It's his birthday tomorrow, and he probably knows that you guys forgot."  
  
"His birthday?!" Both boys stared at each other, wide-eyed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakuragi dragged his feet along the pavement on his way to school the next day. It was already past ten, but he didn't care. 'They forgot...they really forgot...'  
  
  
  
In school that morning, Youhei, Miyagi and Mitsui spread the news about Sakuragi's birthday. Youhei took care of telling the year one's, Miyagi the year twos, and Mitsui the year threes.  
  
  
  
"What?! You knew it was Sakuragi's birthday and you didn't remind any of us?!" Mitsui shouted, as he towered over the cowering boy.  
  
Kogure was hunched over, and was now cornered by both Mitsui and Akagi. "I didn't think that you guys would care anyway...and...and..."  
  
"True, but from yesterday's practice, this could be very fatal, considering that we have an upcoming game with Ryonan. If he plays like he did yesterday, we're doomed." Akagi said.  
  
"Who is?" Sakuragi said quietly, as he entered the locker room.  
  
"Aa...Mitsui is." Akagi immediately said.  
  
Mitsui glared at his friend. 'Traitor!'  
  
"Aa...yeah. Kind of. My knee hasn't be too good lately because I missed a few appointments to the doctors."  
  
'Phew...' The boy turned to glare at Akagi, just in time to see a 'thumbs up'.  
  
"Oh, in that case, you better be careful..." With that, the boy pulled off his shirt, and slipped on the shirt he normally used for practice. After which he walked quietly out of the room.  
  
"I didn't think that it would have been that bad." Kogure said in his defense.  
  
Mitsui turned, and advanced on the boy. "Well, now you do. What can we do now?"  
  
Mitsui and Kogure turned to eye their Gori-like friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We all know that Sakuragi likes Haruko-chan, ne?" Mitsui said, rubbing both his hands together.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe....Haruko-chan might agree to going out with..." Kogure continued.  
  
When Akagi finally got the hint, he blushed a deep shade of red. "You want me? To leave my sister alone with that hentai!"  
  
"Yeah! Besides, I don't think Sakuragi would dare to do anything to Haruko- chan." Kogure added.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"It's almost 4, might as well let Sakuragi go home early today. And then we can get Haruko to drop by his house." Mitsui said.  
  
"Nani?!" First you want him to go out with my sister. Then you want to let him miss practice because of it?!"  
  
  
  
It was not a pleasant practice. When Akagi told Sakuragi that he didn't need to stay for practice, Sakuragi had ran out of the gym thinking that they didn't 'need' the Tensai anymore.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
The boy froze in his position. "Ha-Ha-Haruko-san..." Sakuragi stiffly turned around.  
  
"I heard that it was your birthday today." She said.  
  
"H-hai!" The boy was almost felt like grabbing the girl, and giving her a tight squeeze, but thought against it. 'Yapari! At least Haruko-san remembered!'  
  
Sakuragi finally realized that Haruko seemed a little nervous. She was shifting from foot to foot, staring at the floor, and her face was so red. "Haruko-san? Daijoubu?"  
  
"Aa...hai! Ano...I just wanted to ask you if you would mind following me to finish some errands. I mean since you have nothing now..." The girl said.  
  
"Aaa...Haruko-san!! Of course! The Tensai would be glad to help you!! NYHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" In his mind, Sakuragi had something else in mind. 'Date....my first date with Haruko-san...ahhhhh....urushii...maybe we can go for dinner afterwards too.' He grinned.  
  
"I need to go home and change first, I'll meet you at your house okay?" She said, as she waved a hand in front of the dazed boy's face.  
  
"Aa....it's okay...I can follow you home. I don't need to change."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
After collecting their bags, Sakuragi and Haruko walked out of the school gates, as a worried brother hid by a tree to see them leave.  
  
* WHACK *  
  
"Itai...."  
  
"Akagi-sempai....we are having practice now..." Ayako said, almost sad that she had to remind her team's captain that.  
  
"Hai hai..."  
  
~Owari~  
  
how was that?....orrooooo...rather awful, ne? Demo, I needed to finish this by today, because I 'promised' some people I would write one...lol...i think you know who you are, ne? Sooo...may be editing it, and re-uploading it later....for now, pls r&r, ne? Arigatou!  
  
p/s: Kaede-kun: Almost wanted to use the blue hair thing, demo...me is in a rather somewhat 'sappy' mood now...'awwwwwwwwwwwww'...anyway....why don't you write that one instead? * snicker * 


End file.
